Many companies expend significant resources sorting, analyzing and directing incoming mail and other documents. For example, when mail is received, mailroom personnel must sort the mail, determine a recipient or recipients and direct the mail appropriately. In addition, mailroom personnel must handle exceptional mail (e.g., returned mail, mail not directed to a clear recipient, etc.). Because these tasks are often performed by humans, the cost to execute even these simple procedures is often great. Accordingly, there is a need for automation systems for handling mail and other incoming documents.